1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch; and more particularly to a switch for providing a low water cut-off (LWCO), e.g., for a burner or other hot water/liquid heating device.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Low water safety controls are used in the boiler industry to protect a boiler from a dry fire. These controls have single pole double throw (SPDT) contacts to operate the burner and alarm/water feeder. When the water level is normal, the circuit remains closed; and when the water level falls below the desired level, the circuit opens. When in an open state, the circuit connects to the water feeder/alarm, and when in a closed state the circuit connects to the burner. The opening and closing of the circuit depends on the mode of operation of the low water safety controls. The two modes of operation are as follows.